


LME's Professional Type Hostess

by Pursuit_of_Wonder



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Skip Beat!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Learning Self-worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pursuit_of_Wonder/pseuds/Pursuit_of_Wonder
Summary: Kyoko Mogami goes to Ouran during the 2nd term as a special merit scholar by the recommendation of Lory. There she makes friends, charms ladies and polishes her skill as she strives to be a professional actress.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Merit Scholar

The Third Music Room: 

“HA-RU-HI!!!” Tamaki screams holding his arms wide like the blond idiot he is, the Host king tries to flying tackle his cute kohai. Haruhi swiftly side steps, causing Tamaki to crash straight into the wall.

Haruhi proceeds to her station and sets her bag down. Meanwhile Tamaki curls himself into a ball and mumbles ``My daughter doesn't love her daddy anymore.””where did i go wrong??” Basking in his corner of woe. Haruhi sighs and says “Knock it off senpai” then grumbles her to herself “Geez. When will he ever learn?”. She then goes off to talk to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Who as usual are surrounded by mounds of cakes and sweets. After their standard greetings,the cousins quickly proceed to fill her in on what she missed so far as well as the latest gossip circling the halls.

“ Haru-Chan!” Mitsukuni starts hugging usa-chan to his chest. “Did you know we’re getting a new scholarship student?”  
“Really, huh.” Haruhi replies, nodding her head at the idea while sipping her tea.  
“Uh-huh.’ Honey continues flowers appearing in the background. “I heard she’s a merit scholar too and that she passed the entrance exam with flying colors”  
“That’s great Honey-senpai. I can't wait to meet her” Suddenly the twins saddle up behind Haruhi with matching grins.   
“Is that so….” Hikaru drawls, wrapping his arm around Haruhi’s shoulders.  
“Yeah, Haruhi” Kaoru continues wrapping his arm on Haruhi’s other side, “you sure about letting some commoner steal your thunder as Ouran’s special student.”   
“First off, I’m also a commoner.” Haruhi points out, shrugging off the twins arms and remarks. ”plus I don’t really mind her stealing my thunder so to speak. I’m just glad someone with common sense will be going here too.” 

At this the King of zero-common sense starts to speak. “Ah yes! The good-old commoner sense and ingenuity. It would be quite refreshing to have another commoner around.” Tamaki continues entering his mind theater, “ A willing subject to educate on the ways of the rich and beautiful.” He then proceeds to imagine a young girl in silhouette bowing gracefully at his benevolence. A castle and royal retinue in the background. Squirming like a red eel in real life he gushes. “We must have her visit the host club I insist.”

“Seriously, Tamaki-senpai knock it off.” Haruhi sighs, shaking her head at his shenanigans.(She does that a lot huh) “I seriously don’t think she’s anything like you're imagining her to be. Besides she’d probably be too busy studying, what with the whole remaining top off the class requirement.”

At this Kyoya enters the frame his ever present notebook in his hands “While normally that may be the case. A merit scholarship is quite different altogether; instead of simply good grades the student gets based on a recommendation letter from one of the School’s patrons and must showcase a special skill that merits attention. They are also not affected by the no working rule and have leeway to skip classes depending on the circumstances.”

“Wah! That’s so cool” Honey exclaims, imagining the scenario. Mori standing beside him nods his head imagining the situation.  
“Yeah” Hikaru agrees, “if we knew we could skip classes we would have applied for the scholarship as well.”   
“Think off all the pranks we could have come up with, with all that free time.” Kaoru adds, thinking of ways to mess with Tono. The Host King wouldn’t survive the devil twins having even more free time to scheme. Said King gives a full body shudder at the thought.

As the group drifts into their musing Kyoya clears his throat. “Anyways, I expect you all to be on your best behavior, tomorrow. Can’t have you scaring her away.”

“What’s her name, Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi asks, wondering about the commotion that was sure to come tomorrow.

Kyoya adjusting his glasses answers “Class 2-A’s Kyoko Mogami. Special Talent from L.M.E”


	2. Chapter 2: Of Blonde Bakas and First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko joins Class 2-A

Classroom 2-A

It’s a clear morning at Tokyo's most exclusive academy. The students of Ouran are buzzing about the new Merit Scholar. 

“Oh, I do hope the new scholar is as cute as Haruhi-kun!” one girl squeals. Imagining a super cute girl that looks suspiciously like Haruhi with long hair.   
“You think, I heard she was a super talent! Maybe she can do magic” A second pipes up imagining a young girl pulling a bunny out of her hat. More ideas are tossed around as the students of 2-A get more excited about the new addition.

Meanwhile the french king of blowing things out of proportion is sitting by the window wagging his tail while looking for his new commoner subject. His best friend is calmly writing in his notebook as always. 

“Oh, I can’t wait Mon Ami! The suspense is killing me.” Tamaki the golden retriever waits for the class bell like a dog waits for his master.

“Please behave yourself Tamaki.” Said master sighs. “We wouldn’t want to give the girl the wrong impression on the first day.” 

Said new girl was currently skipping down the halls in her own version of la-la land. She couldn’t believe she was going to such a fantastic school. It looked like a castle straight from a fairy tale. Kyoko was amazed at the architecture and came close to getting lost in the halls the same way she often got lost in her thoughts. Luckily, her homeroom found her and escorted her to class.

“I better try to hold it in if I want to make a good first impression.” She thinks to herself not knowing how little good her fellow students were at holding their feelings in. 

The Class bell rings. Anticipation in 2-A builds as the teacher walks into the room followed by a yellow dressed girl with orange hair and perfect posture.

“Good morning students, we have a new student with us. Everyone say hello to Ms. Kyoko Mogami.” With that everyone looks over to the girl next to him. Kyoko executes a perfect bow with a happy aura surrounding her, looking down so she's unable to see the faces of her new classmates. 

“Everyone, please take care of me!” 

Looking down, she doesn’t notice the mixture of surprise and disappointed looks from her classmates, as she’s too busy trying to control herself amongst all these rich young ladies and gentlemen. 

The same thoughts run through her classmates heads.

*Uwa!! She’s so plain.* A picture of a bowl of plain noodles runs in the background of everyone’s respective heads.   
*She nothing like our other commoner (Haruhi)*   
*Honestly, she looks more like the maid.*

“Please be seated everyone, Mogami-san there’s a free seat by the window” 

With that the class settled down for lessons. Meanwhile the students were all giving furtive looks at the new girl trying to reconcile they’re expectations with the reality of the new transfer student. They’re excitement dampened by the lackluster appearance of the Talented Merit Scholar.

Said Merit Scholar was trying very hard to control her excitement as she was currently surrounded by ojou-samas and waka-samas like Cinderella at the ball. A flowery aura starts to emit from her garnering a few eyebrows as Honey-senpai was originally thought to have trademark that expression.

Recess

As class breaks the girls begin to crowd together whispering about their observations while giving Kyoko sideways looks. Kyoko, oblivious to it all, begins to grab the snacks she brought from her bag, happily whistling a tune. Tamaki meanwhile gamely saunters over her with a customary rose in hand. 

With his best princely smile, Tamaki gestures toward her. “My dear princess, I beseech you to take this humble offering.” The classic red rose background working behind him.

Kyoko still caught up in her musings, takes one look at the rose and then to the blond “prince” in front of her and promptly screams.

‘“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” The force of said scream is rough to send Tamaki backwards and alarming the nearby students.

As Kyoko immediately stands up from her seat, she shouts “Bastard!” Then heads for the door as fast as her feet can carry her leaving a culture shocked Tamaki and whispering students in her wake. 

When she’s a good distance away from the classroom she stops and leans against one of the columns catching her breath. *That was close* She thinks to herself muttering about blond fake princes. That guy sounded just like Him (Sho-baka). He even has the shiny blonde hair and princely smile down, “I can’t believe, I’ll have to go to school with a bastard copy.” she mutters.

“And what pray tell, would that be?” Kyoya asks, emerging from behind. His signature glasses giving an odd glint in the light.

“AAAHHH” Kyoko yells, straightening against the column she was leaning against.

Kyoya raises his hands in placating gestures, “Calm down now. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m simply curious as to your reaction earlier. You looked rather disturbed about getting a rose.” 

Kyoko lowering her guard, drops her head and kicks her feet. She mumbles. “Sorry about that, he just caught me off-guard and I acted on instinct.”

*Interesting* The Shadow King notes. Out loud he asks, “May I ask, why was calling him a bastard your first instinct?

“Cause, he reminds me of one” She mumbles embarrassed to say Sho-bakas name.

“Pardon?”

“BECAUSE, He reminds Me off ONE!” She shouts, quickly embraced by a devilish aura as she remembers said bastard. *That Bastard Shoutarou. I hope you cry yourself to sleep and go bald*

*Strong set of lungs on this one* Kyoya thinks noting the menacing air around Ouran’s newest student,*and quite an aura* He adds. He adjusted his glasses. “I see,” he replies. “I take it you didn’t have a good experience with said quote unquote bastard”

“Try the worst experience in my life.”

“And Tamaki reminded you of him”

“Yes.” 

“Ah. But you see, Tamaki is not the said bastard. So I fail to see why he deserves such treatment.”

“That’s true.” And her Kyoko starts feeling contrite twirling her fingers while thinking. She realized how bad it would be to lump all people in the same category. No way did she ever want to be lumped with all of his fans. So what he was blond, it’s not like all blonds are demonic money-mooching bastards. Corn wasn't, maybe this Tamaki would be one too. Finally making a decision she looks up at Kyoya.

“I’ll go back to class and apologize.” She says. Kyoko then promptly bows goodbye. “Thank you for coming to fetch me. I very much appreciate your help”

Kyoya, like the perfect gentlemen he is, bows back.“You’re welcome Mogami-san. I would very much appreciate you not screaming bastard at your fellow classmates. It makes for a bad first impression.”

“Hai. Sorry, I’ll be more mindful in the future.” With that she heads off back to class.

*Curious, I should say. I wonder just who Tamaki reminds her off.* With that the Shadow King decides to follow the Merit Scholar interested as to what chaos she’ll bring to the already colorful Ouran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's note: Kyoko is officially attending Ouran. I know I might seem rather harsh but it's been a running theme that Kyoko is really plain and boring when not acting. Something that’s been instilled in her and that she projects onto others continuously. She also has a huge negative reaction to things that remind her of Sho at this point so blond princely Tamaki would definitely be on the bad end of her grudge demons. Kyoko has very extravagant views on how rich ladies are. I wonder how she will react now that she has a chance of getting to see them up close.


	3. Chapter 3: Those with Too Much Time vs Too little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko meets the other hosts, plans are formed

After a classically showy apology by Kyoko, Tamaki quickly forgives the poor repentant girl. He is quick to brush off the insult as he realizes he must have startled her with his sudden presence. 

In fact, he is curious about the person who he reminds her off. Surely someone who can emit such a dashing aura as he can could never be a bastard. She must have mistaken him for someone else. The idea doesn’t suit the Prince type after all. Perhaps she might have met a fake prince. A princely impostor. Slowly a plan forms in his head. He must find out who this impostor was and challenge him to match to see who the most handsome was and then after rightly claiming his title as most handsome in the land he could then restore his good name and all the prince types of the world . Resolved, he decides the best way to go about it is to invite Kyoko over to the Host club and gently ply her with questions while she relaxes. Then once that happens she’ll be willing to listen to his demands and he can introduce her to her fellow commoner Haruhi. He couldn’t wait for the two girls to meet each other they had so much in common (i.e are from common backgrounds) this will unlock Haruhi’s girly side and ingratiate him further with the two scholars plus he gets the added benefit of welcoming the poor girl to the wonderful and glamorous world of the elite. But first he must ask her. 

Tamaki, approaching her after the last class , calls out.

“Kyoko-chan, on behalf of the Host club I invite you to tea with me this afternoon!” 

“Host Club?” an image of Kyoko as a bar host pops out wondering what he could mean. She was determined to keep away from him as his resemblance to Sho was going to be a problem to her leading a peaceful high school life. Even if he couldn’t help it, she didn’t want any reminders of her past mucking up her school experience. 

“Exactly.” Tamaki brightens. “It's a place where rich young ladies with too much time in their hands go to relax with and be hosted by rich young men who also have way too much time in their hands. In short a glamorous and care-free lifestyle for the rich and beautiful.” With a flourish Tamaki continues to wax poetically on the virtues of the host club. 

Kyoko for the most part was starry-eyed at the mention of being around rich young ladies relaxing but quickly comes to her senses when he mentions the part of free time. Upset at what she’s about to do even if it means not being around the exuberant prince, she politely bows as she utters her rejection. “Thank you for the invitation but I’ll have to decline your offer.” 

“EH!” He shrieks, “But surely you have time. It’s the first day of term.” Tamaki is concerned about his plans at getting Kyoko to tell him about the fake prince and unlocking Haruhi’s feminine side. It's also the first time a girl has rejected his invitation to be hosted.

“That may be true. But I have to get to work right after this. My acting class starts at 4:30 so I have to get out early if I want to make it on time.”

“Then maybe some other day when you don’t have class.” Tamaki hedges his plans to interrogate the scholarship student, rapidly slipping away.

“I’m sorry but I’ll be busy with work the other days. I really don’t have any free time. Thank you for the offer though '' With that she walks away and resolves to have anything to do with him no sense acquiring a high class loafer to replace the mooch she just shook off. Plus she can barely make ends meet as is. The school books and uniform nearly emptied her savings. She needs to work to make her acting class payments plus her new transportation costs. It just wasn’t practical to ride a bike in this dress. She’d tried and nearly ripped the hem till she gave up and took the bus. She just didn’t have time to relax. 

*Although* She thinks to herself. * The idea of having tea with a bunch of rich young ladies does seem rather fun. Too bad I couldn’t be the one to host them instead* She giggles to herself on her way to work.

Days pass by. Tamaki persists in inviting her to the host club at every opportunity and Kyoko firmly and politely rejects him. Maintaining her distance as to not give him any ideas. In other news, Tamaki’s fans or roughly 90 % of the female population in Ouran had begun to stare daggers at Kyoko for her constantly rejecting their sweet prince.

“Who does she think she is? Rejecting him like that.”  
“Aren’t commoners supposed to defer to their betters or something?”  
“Yeah, so she appeared in that commercial she’s not even that cute.”  
“She’s just the Merit Scholar surely her job can’t be that hard”

On and on the whispers went and Kyoko’s dreams of a normal happy high school life went with it. Kyoko used to the uncomfortable sighs *First I get bullied for being too close to the class prince and now I’m being bullied for not wanting to hang out with one. I just can’t win.* To think her thoughts of Ojousamas could be so wrong. They were just a s petty and catty as her old classmates. *No no no* she thinks shaking her head *surely my ideal rich young lady was out there somewhere* Her angels came up to encourage her. Don't give up. Yeah she’s definitely out there. Just keep calm and smile. Remember not to lose your cool. And smile she did despite the whispers and badgering she stayed calm and polite to her classmates. Politely bowing out after class and doing her duties as called. She needed to head-out so she could prepare for the dinner rush at the Darumaya.

Meanwhile the male population was starting to become curious about the so-called new commoner girl, especially since she seemed to be immune to Tamaki’s persuasion skills and charms. Not the least of these was Kyoya who was carefully taking notes of the Merit Scholar’s behavior and her impact on the school rumor mill. Her seemingly unfazed appearance in the face of hostility and her deft refusal of Tamaki’s advances were a complete mismatch from the first day when she yelled at both him and Tamaki. The boy’s curiosity was certainly something to take note of as was the budding hostility and cattiness among the girls.. Plus Tamaki was starting to get on his nerves being unbearable with his corner of woe. Maybe he could do some research as to where she was going just so he wouldn’t deal with the headache of Tamaki moping after every rejection. Surely she could spare some time for him.

Later that Evening, The Darumaya Restaurant

“Irasshaimase! (welcome) How may I help you today?” Kyoko asks as she approaches the table, not noticing her two classmates are sitting there.

“By getting this idiot off my back and accepting his invitation for tea. Oh and one house special please.” Kyoya replies as he looks up at Kyoko.

“Ootori-san! Suoh-San! What are you two doing here?” Kyoko exclaimed looking at her classmates, seated next to them were 4 other good looking guys all wearing the school uniform.

“Well since I couldn’t bring you too visit the Host club. I decided to bring the Host Club to you.” Tamaki exclaimed gesturing to the people around him.

“Kyoya-senpai found out where you work and he got us to all come here after school.” One of the orange heads supplied. 

“Yeah,” the other one who if she wasn’t mistaken was probably his twin added. “Hey is it true you don’t have to do the full class day.”

“Yes,” She replies, shocked that they would follow her here. Her mind reeling. “If it conflicts with work. I can probably choose between only attending morning or afternoon classes.”

“Wicked” the twins reply.

“Hear that Haruhi, you should have applied for the merit scholarship instead.”

“And why, would I want the ability to skip classes.”

“Oh you’re no fun.”

“Ahem” Kyoya interrupts. “I do believe you forgot to introduce yourselves.”  
Here Tamaki’s dramatics interrupts “ Where are our manners.Please let me” cue imaginary trumpets blaring. Kyoko sweat drops as she witnesses the most dramatic group introduction/ ordering in her life.

“Introducing the host club’s cute type Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his cousin the wild type Takashi Morinuzukai”

“Hi!! Nice to meet you Ko-chan! I’ve heard so much about you! Do you serve cake here?”  
“Hey, I’d like the grilled fish”

“The devilish twins of Ouaran Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin”  
“I’m Hikaru and I’ll have the beef”  
“I’m Kaoru and I’ll have the pork.”

“And our very own commoner and natural type Haruhi Fujioka!”

“Hi, sorry for all this. I’ll have the chicken please.”

“And of course you know me and Kyoya over here. I’m the prince type and Kyoya’s the cool type. And i’ll also have the house special”

“Greetings, I do hope you’re writing this all down. I'd hate for you to get my order wrong.”

And together we are the Ouran High school Host Club and our mission is to make ladies smile.” With that an overwhelming bishounen aura began to surround the table enough to distract nearby customers.

Determined to regain her bearings, Kyoko replied “I thought your mission was to waste other people’s time?” With that she quickly and deftly put on her nakai mask as she held her notebook out. 

“Anyway that's 2 house specials, 1 chicken, 1 beef, 1 pork, 1 grilled fish and a slice of cake. Would that be all?

“Make a whole cake please and some green tea.”

“Okay then, will do. Please wait and I will send this to the chef.”

“Ah wait”, Tamaki exclaims, he was determined to get behind the mystery of the Merit scholar’s refusal to spend time with them. Surely she can’t be that busy the restaurant wasn’t even half-full. “Kyoko-chan, how about you sit with us and relax.”

“No can do, I have other customers waiting.” 

“Ah but surely they’ll understand. Why don’t you….”

“No.” And with her professional mask firmly in place she rebuffs Tamaki’s overtures and heads over to the table next to theirs. Her customer service smile ready and shining.

“Too bad Milord.” Hikaru starts noticing Tamaki’s stricken expression.

“Yeah,” Kaoru adds,”It must be tough to be dismissed so easily.”

“Although….” They both start “it does seem to be a trend with the commoner students in the academy.” Prodding the blond second year.

“Why you devil twins! Why I outta.. Haruhi!” At this Tamaki turns to the newest host “you don’t dismiss daddy right.”

“Knock it off senpai, you’re making a scene Also you’re not my daddy remember.” Haruhi states. Immediately making Tamaki curl up in a ball.

“My daughter doesn't respect me anymore.”

“It’s hard to say you ever really had her respect in the first place Milord”

“Still who knew this was where she was working.” Huni ponders observing Kyoko go about getting orders. He looks around taking in the unique decor of the restaurant.

“That” Kyoya responds “and she does commercial work and is currently a founding member of L.M.E’s Loveme section.”

“Loveme what’s that? Haruhi asks.

“It’s a mysterious section created by L.M.E. president Lory Takarada. According to rumors, those who are in it are under the special supervision of the president himself.”

“And she’s one of the founding members.”

“One of two actually, the other one is Kanae Kotonami who was with her in the Kurara commercial.”

“I saw that,” Kaoru interjects “ the one with two girls running across the field.”

“Indeed.”

“Wah’ Huni exclaims so she must be a super talented person to get the attention of such a prestigious figure.”

“Perhaps, we’ll have to look and see if she is.”

“Well right now all I see is her being very talented at taking down orders. Nothing super special.”

“Says you. Haruhi interjects looking at the twins. “I bet you've never waiter-ed a table in your life.”

“We’ll never have too”

“That’s not the point.”

And with the uttering of muttered rich bastards, a commotion was heard from the other side of the room. Some of the drunk customers near the bar were starting to get into an argument. The Okami attempts to break it up while her husband restocks at the back.

“Please sirs, they’re no need to fight.”

“This man is a liar!”

“I am not!”

“Yeah, you are and a cheat though”

“Am not”

As the fight escalates the host club becomes worried but before they can intervene. Kyoko emerges from the curtain separating the reception and the dining hall, her aura radiating a somehow cool and serene atmosphere as she faces the two guests.

“Is there something a matter here?” She asks with a beautiful smile on her face.

“Kyoko-chan these guys were just.” Okami starts but falters at Kyoko's sudden change in demeanor.

“Excuse me sirs.” Kyoko’s Nakai spirit shining bright. “But I must ask that you lower your voices. You are disturbing the other guests. 

“Ah but he…” one of them tries to interrupt suddenly unable to speak at her calming aura.

“Please.” Her aura overwhelming the men as they seated themselves back down. She replies with a serene smile. “Shall I get you some water and your cheque?”

Yes....Thank you.” The two men are almost catatonic as they stare at each other as she leaves.

“Did you see that?” Haruhi asks, watching the scene unfold. Mildly impressed at how little chaos unfolded. If only it could happen in the club.

“Yeah” Hikaru adds “She just calmed them down in 10 seconds flat like she was catnip or something?”

“She’s……………….. “ Tamaki starts unable to really comprehend the scene in front of them as the hosts never had to deal with intoxicated guests before.

“A professional. Someone who’s been in the game long enough not to let anything faze her and is always in control of the situation.” With that Kyoya begins to write in his notebook a noticeable glint bouncing off his glasses. As another waitress brings them their drinks.

“What are you planning, Kyoya-senpai?”

“Nothing, as of yet. But I think there’s a lot we could learn from the new Merit Scholar” *And* his mind supplies *a lot we could gain if we play our cards right*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: With that Kyoko meets the rest of the hosts. She’s not yet a Ouran host although I did think of ways to get Kyoko into the club room. The persistent thought of she’s on a schedule wouldn’t leave me so I had to get the hosts to come to her. Obviously Kyoya is once again showing off his Shadow King tendencies and is now planning to make Kyoko part of his plans. What those plans are I haven’t decided yet. Hopefully it includes something that’s mutually beneficial. Kyoko doesn’t deserve to be taken advantage of.


	4. Service with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying intensifies, plans are made. Haruhi wonders about sexism

After that first night the host club quickly became regulars at the Darumaya, having dinner after club activities and badgering Kyoko with questions. Determined not to let them get to her she called up all the service professionalism she learned at the Ryokan and kept her professional mask in place; amusing the twins who made it a game to see whether they could make it crack. (They came close but no cigar) She even kept it on in school as the hidden hostility among the girls was now very much in the open with her new found familiarity with the other hosts. The girls who weren’t involved before were now seething at the thought she had somehow gotten close to the rest of the club, calling her the Maid Scholar as her mannerisms resembled a highly trained servant instead of the glittering actions of the other princesses of the school. She studiously avoided them and often sneaked out to explore the school grounds. The elegant exterior setting her heart beating as she imagined fairy royalty playing in the manicured hedges. 

*Come play with us today, Kyoko-chan* called the wind fairies  
*The flowers are especially blooming today, Kyoko-chan.* Called the flower fairies

In the midst of these imaginings Kyoko would relieve herself of the day’s stress. Playing with the fairies was now her favorite part of going to this school. She had become an expert at avoiding her classmates and knew just where to go to avoid the fan girls, her years as the bastard’s best friend coming in handy. Though a part of her wondered if it was her fate to be hated for her perceived closeness with blond idiots. Tamaki’s insistence in asking her about her commoner background and commoner lifestyle cemented her view of him as a world-class moron. At least Sho was aware of those with different backgrounds as badly as he might treat them, Tamaki just spouts off things like she was the star of her own comedy show with the twins goading him on while treating her like their own personal servant. Just the thought of the spoiled trio (the other were annoying but had manners) was enough to set her off, ruining her play. That is until she spotted her fellow commoner hiding among the hedges.

“Fujioka-san, what are you doing here?” Kyoko asked looking around for the 1st-year’s trouble making club mates. She liked Haruhi; she was one of the not so troublesome ones. She also had found out from serving them in the restaurant that the twins were the brunette’s “best friends” and that prior to her arrival the Host club would barge in her fellow scholarship student’s life almost as much if not more than they were currently barging in hers. The difference being she was actually being paid to serve them, the often mentioned 8 million debt the doe-eyed scholarship had and the circumstances around it made Kyoko’s heart go out for him and had her studiously avoiding going to the Third Music Room even more than before. Who knows what she might accidentally break in there. Who keeps a 8-million vase just laying around to knock into?

“Ah! Kyoko-senpai” Haruhi replies, her big eyes looking straight at the merit scholar. “I’m just playing kick the can with some of my friends.” Haruhi liked the older girl if not for her professionalism at the face of stupidity, certainly for her deftness at dealing with the club’s antics so far. She hadn’t even been to the club room yet but the guys had already barged in to ask her point blank if she was destitute. Haruhi had to admire the fact that Kyoko’s smile hadn’t slipped once when responding to that. The girl really had nerve to deal with the hosts. She also felt sorry for her. On one hand, Haruhi was glad the hosts weren’t scrutinizing her life anymore like some sort of commoner art gala but on the hand she couldn’t help but feel bad for the orange-haired 2nd year to be stuck with Tamaki-senpai 50 percent of the day, both in class and after-school must be the worst. At least she only had the twins to deal with.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Kyoko commented mildly surprised that the rich brats as she called them would play such a game. Maybe their fascination was genuine? 

“Ah, Kasanoda really wanted to play, so here I am. Honestly it’s nice being outside for a change” The first year shrugged. “Wanna join?”

“Um, that’s….” But before Kyoko could reply they were interrupted by a group of girls rushing in. 

“Haruhi!!!” One of the girls screamed coming closer to the pair. “Found you!” 

“What are you doing here?” Another one of the girls asked looking down at the merit scholar.

“Yeah, stay away from our Haruhi-kun, commoner.” The third girl spat glaring daggers at Kyoko.

“Now girls..” Haruhi starts but is quickly rebuffed by Kyoko

“It’s okay, Fujioka-san. ” Kyoko answers, slipping on her Nakai-persona. “I was just about to leave, anyway” Quickly bowing to the girls. She intones “Ladies.” and swiftly turns on her heel to walk away. Appearing dignified and uncaring about the glares aimed at her perfectly straight back. 

Haruhi watches her leave then swiftly turns to the girls unaware of the other hosts coming towards them. “Don’t you think you’re being too hard on her.” She starts ''I mean...I’m a commoner too you know.”

“Yeah, but you’re really cute Haruhi. Nothing like that plain and boring girl over there.” Girl one answers.

“Uh-huh, plus you’re a guy so it’s only natural for you to hang out with other pretty guys. For a girl like her to spend so much time with you guys and hold your interests is weird plus it destroys the whole purpose of the host club.”

“Does it now?” Haruhi asks her fringe covering her eyes. The other hosts now at the scene are wondering what to do. No one expects the brunette scholar to take the belittlement well. 

“Yeah, the host club was meant for rich young and beautiful guys to entertain cute princesses like us, not spend time with some girl with no background or connections like her.” 

At this Haruhi loses it and screams. “That’s not right! I...” Right before she could lash out though Kyoya cautions her with the use of her name. She quickly decides to instead stomp off but not without giving a penetrating look to each of the girls watching them squirm under her gaze. 

Attempting to settle things down Tamaki steps in “Now,calm down everyone. Haruhi simply dislikes anyone bad-mouthing his friends.” His thoughts a whirl as he tries to spin things without scaring the girls completely off. The other host put their two cents in.

“Yeah, Haru-chan and Ko-chan get along so of course he’d be mad.”  
“Uhn” Mori grunts

“In fact,” Kyoya continues, “I think we all would be mad if someone bad mouths our friends wouldn’t we?” His evil gentlemen smile in place he proceeds to alternatively chide and charm the three jealous culprits. (somewhere an overly tall consummate actor feels a kindred spirit)

*I just don’t get it* Haruhi thinks to herself walking across the grounds. *I never experienced those kinds of problems when I joined the host club. I mean aside from that one girl Princess Ayo-something the other students just took it in stride. Is it really cause they think I’m a boy?* Haruhi with her lower consciousness of gender norms ponders the problem. * I mean ignoring the whole ‘cute’ thing would the girls really treat me that way if they find out I’m a girl? Surely they can see that they’re employing a double standard.* Somehow Haruhi manages to stumble upon her fellow scholarship student once again, the other girl having decided to pull out her Sho dolls in frustration. Her dark murmuring gave a decided eeriness to her surroundings. Haruhi takes this in stride with her usual unflappability.

*Well,I certainly think she’s not plain or boring that’s for sure.”

Bravely walking towards the dark aura Haruhi once again calls out. “Kyoko-senpai.”

Snapping out of her funk Kyoko looks up “Fujioka-san.” she replies, putting down the doll. 

Haruhi wonders what it’s for and why it seemed oddly familiar. Setting the thought aside, Haruhi approaches. “Hey, listen, forget about what the girls said. I think you're plenty interesting. The way you manage to handle the host club at your part time job is plenty cool.”

“Thank you Fujioka-san but I know what I am. Plus that doesn’t change the fact I’m a girl. The girls in this school would never accept me being close to their beloved hosts as such.” Kyoko mutters her dark mood worsening.

“Do you really believe that?” Haruhi asks wondering once again why gender has to be such a big deal.

“I know that. Why?” Kyoko asks, curious why it shouldn’t be the case. It was the same thing in middle school, girls that get close to the school idols get burned especially if there were plain janes like her.

“Oh nothing,” Haruhi starts but one look at Kyoko has her deciding to say something that might shed light to this whole situation, “just can you keep a secret?” And with that she proceeds to tell Kyoko about the biggest secret in Ouran. Unraveling a mystery that had been in the back of many people’s heads and cementing the mutual admiration of the two scholarship students.

Meanwhile in the Third Music Room

“Gentlemen. I have a plan.” Tamaki starts drawing on the large whiteboard behind him, the words ‘Kyoko’s acceptance and eventual integration plan’ written in bold. “We need to get the school to stop hating on Kyoko and accept her as our new commoner project.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna be a tough sell boss. All the girls basically hate her.” Hikaru comments looking at the whiteboard.

“And why do you have ‘pours a great cup of tea’ and ‘scary chef’ encircled?” Kaoru adds next to his brother. 

“I just like the way she pours it, that’s all.” Tamaki defended himself pouting at their comments, “Plus that Taisho of hers is definitely terrifying. Did you see him when we asked if we could visit her place after work? He looked like he was gonna fillet and fry us and serve us with the specials.”

“True,” Hikaru responds. “Then again anyone would be suspicious of a bunch of guys visiting a girl’s place late at night.”

“Yeah, think before you act like a creep, boss.”

“I am not a Creep!.”

“You know,” Honey chimes in, “ it’s really sad that all those girls ganged up on her like that without getting to know her first. Ko-chan is really nice. She even found a way to serve us cake even when it wasn’t originally on the menu.” Thinking of all the times Kyoko managed to serve them even with all their ridiculous requests and questions.”

“Hunn.”Mori grunted.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that she’s plain.” Hikaru states.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Kyoya interjects holding up a picture of a beautiful girl in a deep red kimono. The hosts gather around the Shadow king wondering at the picture he’s holding.

“How would you boys like to perform a bit of magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I was always surprised how little the girls were jealous of Haruhi aside from the very first episode everyone was quick to latch on to the cute commoner emphasis on cute. My theory is that the Host club did deliberate steps to stop any unease about Haruhi getting close to them, something Fuwa Sho with all his self-involvement was never able to do for Kyoko. Here Kyoko actually starts getting friends who care for her well-being and will stand up for what’s right. To be honest it’s this potential camaraderie that had me writing this fic in the first place.


	5. Proving one’s self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko is issued a challenge

The next day at school, Kyoko had no idea what to think about yesterday and her Darumaya regulars. On the one hand she was really excited about potentially having another female friend and was amazed at Haruhi’s ability to transform into a boy. On the other hand she was rather annoyed at the club members for forcing the girl into becoming a host against her will. Though Haruhi had assured her that she enjoyed it, that didn’t stop Kyoko from shooting at Tamaki and the other hosts whenever their backs were turned. Tamaki on his part was oblivious to the turmoil he was causing his new commoner classmate. He was too excited for the scheme he had planned after class. Once again ignoring the rest of the class, he called her over. “Ooh, Kyoko-chan!” and once again he was ignored for the sake of said girl’s peace and sanity but unlike the other times she was captured by the devil twins once she left the classroom.

“Target retrieved” 

The twins dragged her to an abandoned classroom and proceeded to make her over with an inch of her life. Kyoko for her part was too surprised to resist as the twins began comparing her to the picture Kyoya gave them. A beautiful girl with long black hair in an elegant kimono. 

“Man, are you sure this is the same girl?” Hikaru asks while putting on Kyoko’s blush.  
“It’s gotta be if Kyoya vouches for it. The shadow king’s network is never wrong.” Adjusting Kyoko’s wig  
“Excuse me, but what on earth are you guys doing.” Kyoko asks, squirming in her seat. 

“We’re giving you a makeover!” The twins chorused excited to see the final result. Up close they were beginning to see the similarities to the photo.

“Oh.” Kyoko replied. She really didn’t trust these two but the idea of wearing makeup was just too magical to resist. “Into what?” She asks hoping this wasn’t a prank.

“Into this.” the twins stated, brandishing the picture in their hands. It was the one Director Shingai had taken of Kyoko in the set for Ring-doh. She was confused as to how they were able to get it and yet excited at the chance to look like that again.

“Okay, what do I have to do?”

Meanwhile in the Third Music Room

All of the host club’s regular customers were milling about the club room. Tamaki had announced a surprise guest coming in and the girls were excited as to who it could be.

“Oh I hope it’s Akira-kun from 2-B.” Said one girl imagining themselves with the popular soccer star.

“No way, it’s probably Satoshi or Chika.” Another girl interjects. “They probably need new hosts since Mori and Honey are graduating.”

“Maybe it’s a celebrity”

Suddenly visions of popular celebrities started popping in the girls head. ‘Sigh”

Suddenly Tamaki turns up under a magnificent spotlight dressed as an American showman.  
“Beloved Ladies of the School, May I have your attention please.” In the distance a drum roll starts. “On behalf of the Wondrous Host Club, we have a surprise for you.” The spotlight turns to a corner of the room. The girls grow more excited. 

“You’ve seen her on Tv, you’ve seen here in class. Ladies of Ouran, I present to you”

“The miraculous merit scholar, Mogami Kyouko”

With that Kyoko walks up looking every bit an ojou-sama as she did in the set of ring-doh in an elegant wig and kimono. The whole room is surprised at her transformation. Kyoko glides across the room and bows to the girls.

“Good afternoon. It’s so nice to meet you again.”

“EEHHH!” 

“No way!”

“Is this really you?”

The girls swarm around Kyoko inspecting the girl from top to bottom. Kyoko for her part stands perfectly straight, her charming guests smile at the maximum. The twins had filled her in on the plan during the makeover. Prove her detractors wrong and no one will be bothered about her associations with the club. While she personally would prefer that the host club just stop bothering her instead, the chance to stop the rumors and prove herself worth accepting lit a fire in her. The fact that she had the power of makeup on her side was definitely a plus.

The transformation was initially going well with the ladies. Some of the girls were even complimenting her until one of the gossip mongers spoke up, A mean girl from class 2-D named Sasaki.

“It’s just makeup, anyone with the help of a professional makeup artist can look like that.” 

“Yeah,” One of the other girls piped up, “I bet the twins used a whole box of cosmetics on her.”

The girls started contemplating and making excuses but before they could really tear Kyoko apart Tamaki decided to step in. 

“Well then,” He asks, “let’s ask the twins. Boys?”

“Well, initially…..” The twins started “we thought we would have to do a lot. But then we noticed in a closer look that she had really nice skin and pretty features of her own so we decided to just stick with the basics and go from there.”

“Yeah we just used lip gloss and some eye make-up, nothing special.”

“Nothing special, she looks like a completely new person!”

“That's what we said.” The twins chorused. They too were surprised at the transformation but as people born and raised in the fashion industry they knew potential when they saw one. Maybe Kyoya-senpai was right to keep tabs on the new commoner she certainly was starting to become as interesting as their current one.

Kyoko for her part was still standing among the crowd of ladies. She fully believed it was the magic of makeup that transformed her plain appearance. Secretly she wondered why the twins were downplaying their efforts and why they insisted bring her here would stop the girls complaining. She knew from experience how deeply jealous girls were about perceived intruders on their idols.

“Ladies, wasn’t the fact that you didn’t find her pretty your main complaint?” Tamaki asks, wondering why the pieces weren’t falling to place and the girls look just as vicious before he introduced the new Kyoko, surely now that Kyoko-chan was beautiful no one would object to her entering and entertaining them would they? Beautiful people gravitate to one another so what was wrong with them being friends with such a lovely girl? 

“Yeah, she’s beautiful now so you can just leave her alone.” Kaoru adds leaning against his brother.

“Besides,” Hikaru adds “even if she was the “Maid scholar” it’s not like there was a prerequisite she had to fulfill to hang out with us so what’s the problem?.”

“The problem,” One of the girls replied pointing at the hosts, “ is that you all have been giving her special attention when she’s done nothing to earn it.”

“Yeah!” Said the other girls agreeing. ‘She’s still plain and boring on the inside. Why does she get all the notice?” The girls began closing in on Kyoko.

Here Kyoya interjects, “So what you’re saying is that Kyoko must prove herself interesting to merit the host’s attention. A so-called worthiness test into becoming our friend.” 

“YES” the girls cried, stopping in their tracks. “She’s gotta be special otherwise it just isn’t fair to the other girls wanting attention.”

“Now wait a minute,” Haruhi tries to interrupt being the voice of reason. “ don’t you think guys are going a bit too far.”

“What would you define as special?” Kyoko asked, wondering whether or not to take this as an offer to have the club leave her be. Inwardly she knew what the girls were saying were true but if taking a test meant them getting off her back then she’d try it just to stop the bullying. Surely she could spend some amount of her school life without all the girls hating her. Maybe this was her chance to stop the craziness.

“Someone extraordinary. One girl stated. “ Who doesn’t just fit in this world but stands out as an ideal to be admired.”

“Someone graceful.” Another adds.

“Refined”

“Talented”

“Someone who can entertain us just as much as the other hosts.” And there lay the crux of the matter.

“So what you’re saying is that you want to be entertained.” Kyoko asks. Thinking about what the hosts have told her about their activities over the last few days. “ You want someone to idolize and to provide a service you can’t have anywhere else.”

“Exactly,” Sasaki said. “ The host club is all about entertaining us girls. They are elite members of society that serve as fuel for our fantasies. You being around them destroys the moe.”

“So if Kyoko can provide the moe and service you ladies, would you accept her?” Kyoya asks.

The girls look at each other before nodding. “We will but if she can’t then she can’t be around the hosts ever again.”

“But that’s.” Haruhi tries again to interject reeling from the unfairness. Surely it wasn’t Kyoko's job to gain the girl’s approval; the hosts were the ones who decided to spend time with her. She couldn’t even object because they had followed her at work. 

“I accept.” Kyoko said determination sparking in her eyes, It was hers to win, either way she was going to settle things once and for all. Happy High school days here I come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Kyoko once again goes through the hard and thorny path into winning other people’s approval. That girl never has it easy and so now she needs to serve Moe and get accepted by the elites of Ouran. Any ideas what she'll do exactly to accomplish this?


	6. Testing 1,2,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko faces 3 tests and as usual gives her all.

“You don’t have to do this you know?” Haruhi states as she watches Kyoko limber up. On the other side of the room, various ladies are huddled together ready to throw the Upstart with pitchforks if and when she fails to impress them. Tamaki meanwhile was making cheerful commentary with Renge to hype people up for the trials as the twins place bets on the outcome, all carefully monitored by Kyoya diligently taking notes in his book.The only ones not participating were Mori and Honey who were happily eating cake at their designated table with their guests. They would be participating in the first round as Kyoko’s guests which Kyoko had to entertain with her own cuteness and charm. Kyoko would have 10 minutes to win them over or else fail and be escorted by angry fan girls. Easy right?

First test:

Kyoko approaches the third-years table, her walk elegant and sophisticated born from years of training. Her smile was placid and refreshing.

“Ohayo, how may I serve you today?”

“Usa -chan and I want earl grey tea and lots of cake! Right, Usa-chan.”The bunny nods. “Mori will have matcha and cucumber sandwiches.”  
“Uhn” Mori says in agreement.  
“Very good and you girls.”  
At this the complications start:

“I’ll have mint tea in Royal Albert cup with chocolate bonbons shaped like roses served in a miniature picnic basket Ala Heidi” 

“That sounds lovely, Sakura-chan! I’ll have Chamomile served in a blue Wedgwood with a dash of Tasmanian honey and a strawberry fruit tart served English Salon Style.

“Well I’ll have Lady grey served in the Queen Anne tea set with muscovado sugar and a slice of lemon served exactly at 208 degrees with a plate of macaroons 2 rose, 3 vanilla, a mint and 5 pistachios served in a gold tray with cherubim.”

On and on the girls went constantly egging each other to make more outlandish orders, throwing out brand names and fancy concoctions like they were hipsters at their favorite coffee shop. Finally Kyoko had enough, taking a page from the demon lord’s handbook she flashed them an ultimate gentlewoman’s smile and clapped her hands firmly.

“Wonderful. Will that be all.” With that she heads to the kitchen the epitome of grace and poise. A crowd of eyes follow her as she closes the door. 30 minutes later she comes back wheeling a large cart and a humongous basket in one hand. She sets it in front of the Third year’s table.

“Here you go:  
Matcha and cucumber sandwiches  
Mint tea and chocolate bonbons,  
Chamomile with a honey and a miniature strawberry fruit tart served English Salon Style.  
Lady grey with muscovado sugar and a slice of lemon served exactly at 208 degrees with a plate of macaroons 2 rose, 3 vanilla, a mint and 5 pistachios  
And for Honey-Senpai We have Ear Grey with Black forest, Red Velvet, Carrot cake, Sansrival and Cheesecake.”  
Will that be all? 

Cue the defeated huffs of girlish pride. Kyoko Mogami’s First Host Test: passed

2nd test :  
Your second test was to create something beautiful capable of charming the lovely ladies over here with nothing but the contents of this table. Kyoya-senpai will give an appraisal of the value of your work 

With a determined nod Kyoko immediately pounces on the craft materials grabbing the sewing needle and thread and what comes out is an elaborate cloth doll with magnificent curls in a splendid court gown with frills and lace jewels dripping from her face, arms and neck.

Kyoko gestures to the “Ladies, May I present The Duchess Victoria.”

“Wah, It’s so realistic!”  
“Look at the gown, the embroidery is exquisite.”  
“Forget the gown, look at the jewels!”  
Kyoya pushes up his glasses silently inspecting Kyoko’s craftsmanship and the quality of the materials, “My, my I do believe this could sell.”

“Sell it to me, senpai.”  
“No I want it!”  
“No me”

Fortunately Kyoya manages to stop the cat fight with a simple clearing of the throat. “Ladies, please.”

“Sorry, Kyoya-senpaaiii >.<” They say unison.

Kyoko Mogami’s Second Host Test: passed

3rd Test: 

The crowd of fan girls gather silently in a wide circle. In the middle are Kyoko, Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins holding their infamous newsboy caps as Kyoko looks at them with steely determination. Tamaki, ever the dramatic host, speaks.” Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the grand finale of today’s events. Right now we are witnessing history in the making as Kyoko the Immortal faces the dastardly duo known as the Hitachiin twins in a fight for the ages.

“Yeah,yeah don’t be so over dramatic boss.”  
“Here give us the mic.  
“Wait no it’s mine.”

A short tussle later. Tamaki is face planted on the floor as the twins address the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. It’s time to play the ``Which one is the Hikaru Game!”  
The crowd goes wild. One of the girls faints as her soul comes out of her mouth. Kyoko’s aura is deadly.

The twins put on their hats, moving side to side in elaborate patterns as they twist and pose for the crowd. The fan girls scream as Kyoko carefully observes them. Finally they stop.

“Which one is Hikaru!”  
“Hikaru is on the right, Kaoru on the left.”  
“That is…..cue drum roll…. Correct.!” Excited murmurings break out.The twins then proceed to drape themselves over Kyoko. Hikaru holding the mic leans in.  
“Tell us, how did you accomplish such a monumental achievement? Did you guess? Pray? Consulted the spirits as to who is more handsome?”  
“Do you have magic powers?”  
“I wish. I simply used the power of observation. You see.. “Cue long and disturbing analysis of body measurements that pretty much bugs out everyone in the room. “Simple no?”

Kyoko Mogami’s Third and Final Host Test: passed with flying colors  
As the hosts celebrate and the girls reluctantly and tentatively accept the newbie. One individual, a righteous cross dresser looks on. Her shoulders are tight and her eyes bright. Get ready world Future attorney Fujioka Haruhi has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Miss me? So now Kyoko has been officially hazed into hosting. The Girl has skill. Here’s to her being able to show them off. Also Kyoko was definitely the type of girl to want to have tea parties as a kid now she’s going to have plenty of opportunity to host them with Ouran girls. Hope she doesn’t break anything. ;) Tune in next time to see why Haruhi is so mad. Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: DUN DUN DUN So yeah, there you have it. I’ve seen some fics like this before but they’re never completed >.<. Anyway I decide to have a go at it instead. This fic will mostly follow Skip Beat’s Linear Timeline with certain Ouran episodes mixed and matched accordingly. The Hosts have already had one term behind them plus summer vacation. Kyoko arrives at the start of Second Term after passing the entrance exam. The reason why she’s in her second year is because I can’t imagine anyone but Hizuri Kuu as her honorary father figure. Plus her calling Tamaki senpai was just too weird. So yeah she’s classmates with them instead. This is my first time posting a fic so feel free to review. :)


End file.
